


Dirty Pretty Things

by SGRDXOXO



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt, Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, Post-Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, Post-Episode: s08e23 Sacrifice, The Smiths References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:07:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SGRDXOXO/pseuds/SGRDXOXO
Summary: 一千个谎言和一次死亡。
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester





	Dirty Pretty Things

一  
星期五Sam和Dean从一场平常猎魔回来，他们星期三离开地堡的时候小吵了一架，现在已经和好如初。说是吵架可能有些夸大其词，毕竟小打小闹对于一对相处了三十余年并且来日还会继续这样相处下去的兄弟来说早已经习以为常了。  
吵架的理由很简单，总而言之Dean认为Sam的状态还不适合参与猎魔——那个该死的试炼后遗症居然比想象中还要严重。但是Sam说服了他，“Kevin可以一个人留在地堡里，他会没事的——只是一件案子。我们今天出门，周末就可以回来，甚至还可以看场电影——你上次说想看哪部来着？”  
“……《老无所依》。”Dean闷闷地回答，Sam对这种声音很熟悉，这是Dean屈服的声音，“好吧，但是我先跟你说好，如果你哪里不舒服一定要告诉我，我们马上回地堡。”

二  
好吧，案子并不真的那么简单，毕竟他们就没遇见过多少真的简单的事情。  
那个鬼把Sam扔到了房间的另一头，而Dean在这时候爬起来，他刚刚撞到了胳膊，骨头还有些疼。他趁机把那个游魂的遗物付之一炬，游魂就尖啸着消失在了火光里。Dean走到Sam跟前，把手递给他，拉他起来，问他怎么样。Sam有点糟，但是他告诉他哥“好得不能再好了”，好像他俩都不知道这是句假话似的。  
洗了个澡，他们决定今天如果赶回去还可以度过一个完整、安然的周末，就去退房，重新坐回车里。  
他们都有些累了，没有人说话，Sam靠在椅背上，热水澡让他的气味不再那么糟糕，却没让他的头疼病有所改善。他闭了会眼睛，希望自己能好过点，却睡着了，从梦里惊醒的时候路牌告诉他，他们已经距离堪萨斯黎巴嫩只有不到十公里的距离。  
他模模糊糊地记得这是个噩梦，他的后背心还在出冷汗，但当他睁开眼看到面前被车灯照亮的公路路面，闻到车里的气味，他就知道他在家里，他是安全的。  
Dean转头，担心地看着他，说：“你还好吗？”  
Sam说：“还好吧。”  
“真的还好吗？”Dean说，“你流汗了。”  
“好吧，我……”Sam说，“……做噩梦了。”  
“这还是‘还好’吗？”Dean听起来有点生气，“梦见什么了？”  
“也就那些吧。”Sam说，“有时候睡着的时间很长，梦却很短。”  
“坚持一下，Sammy，我们就快到地堡了。”Dean问，“你现在还会梦见地狱吗？”  
“之前比较频繁，特别是在试炼的时候。”Sam说，“但是现在我都不担心了。”他看向Dean。  
“噢。”Dean说。  
“因为你在我旁边，而你总是真实的。”  
“省点肉麻话吧，Sam。”Dean说，他握紧了方向盘。  
Sam依然看着他，突然他又笑出来，那个笑容引Dean回到了二十几年前。那时候Sam还几乎是个小肉球，嘴里只会嘟囔着喊他“Dee”，却跌跌撞撞地朝着他迈出了自己的第一步。在他们刚刚一起离开斯坦福的那段时间里Sam也经常露出这样的笑容，但渐渐地，Sam皱眉越来越多，笑得越来越少。他多少次想要用那些无聊的冷笑话逗Sam开心，他多么想要再看见小Sammy的那种笑容，那种崇拜他的眼神——Sammy曾经那样看着他，好像他就是全世界上唯一的光。  
Dean不知道自己还值不值得让Sam露出那样的眼神。Sam这样相信他，可是他却在欺骗Sam。  
我是在救他，Dean想，我是在救他。  
Sam把头转回去，看着窗户外边，“我知道，我知道——”他说，“——No chick-flick moments。”  
“No chick-flick moments.”Dean重复道。

三  
Dean看着Sam躺在病床上，病房是冰冷的白色，医疗仪器发着生硬的滴滴声，在他的眼里一切都在天旋地转，仿佛一种怪异的时间旋涡，而病床上濒死的Sam就是旋涡的中心。Dean站在旋涡边，他是唯一的受害者，被暴风卷得头昏脑涨、手脚冰凉。他流下眼泪来，Sam却没有办法看到，也许他应该庆幸此刻Sam什么都看不到——他总是想要在Sam面前保持自己那种大哥的可靠形象，总是尽量避免在Sam面前表现出自己脆弱的一面。  
他真不知道如果Sam死了他该怎么办，他也许还会再去找死，他无所谓，他只想看到Sam活着，他只想看到Sam再对他笑，即使Sam会对他生气、冲他发火，他也无所谓——他只想看Sam活着。  
Dean没有办法再过那种生活，那种没有Sam的生活。他倒不是对Lisa和Ben有所抱怨什么的——他们都很好，水果煎饼很好，漂亮的大房子和割草机也很好，是他不好，是他永远格格不入，在大床底下都得藏着盐罐和圣水才能安然入睡，他抱着酒瓶好像要将自己溺死在里面。  
Lisa和Ben很好，水果煎饼很好，漂亮的大房子和割草机很好，但是他们都不是Sam。而Sam——Sam是他的全世界。如果他不在副驾座上，整个世界都会像天平一样地开始倾斜，像稻草房子一样地开始崩塌。  
他知道那种生活对他来说就是最惨烈的地狱，他知道他永远无法真正得到解脱，他找遍了所有的灵媒和萨满只想带回自己的弟弟，他跟Lisa和Ben开车去海滩度假，满脑子却依然是打开笼子，拯救他的弟弟——拯救他自己。  
他没有办法再这样生活下去，他对自己这劣根性清清楚楚却又手足无措，只能在再次见到Sam的时候对着自己发誓：他再也不会放任Sam抛下自己去死。看着这世界上你最爱的人去死就是会对你有这样的影响——在经历过这种时刻以后，你的生活里就再没有正常可言了。  
他们在教堂门口相互搀扶着看见天使从夜空上一道一道地坠落。  
他们在公路边靠着impala仰望群星，彼此无言。  
Dean Winchester从来既不曾相信神的恩泽，也不曾相信天使的慈悲，他只知道自己没有办法再放任自己的弟弟去死，死在他面前，枯萎在他看不见的地方。  
他别无选择，只能祈祷：平生第一次，有人真正回应了他最卑微的请求。  
Ezekiel站在他面前，告诉他，自己可以救回Sam的命，但是要让自己占据后者的身体。  
“我只是想要救Sammy，”他告诉自己：等Ezekiel修复完他的身体我就告诉他一切，以及一切的一切——他会原谅、理解我的——他可是Sammy啊！  
于是他同意了Ezekiel的提案，他知道如果有什么不对他一定会杀了这个见鬼的天使。他也知道以Sam的性子对方一定不会同意让另一个生物占据他的皮囊，但是Sam要死了，Sam的半个身子已经悬在了深渊的上方，而他所在做的就是拼命地抓住Sam的手不让他掉下去。他们没有时间向Sam再多做解释，他们必须立刻行动。  
Dean开了口，他披上了他的外皮，变成了那个感情寡淡的猎人，同时却在做出最情绪化的选择，“你要变成我的样子，”他说，“这样才能让他相信你。”

四  
一个叫Sam的男人决定去死。  
其实死还算好听的说法：下了地狱，进了笼子，死就成了一种可怜的奢侈，最有可能面临他的是折磨，从某一刻起一直延续到时间的尽头，痛苦会变得像空气流动一样自然。  
Dean要下地狱那一年，Sam对他格外的纵容，如果Dean叫他去买一个派，他绝对会带回两个——在能买到派的前提下，毕竟派卖完了他也不能变出一个。说真的，Dean在派的问题上对他也太过苛刻了！——Sam想。  
而现在因果循环，Sam提前宣布了自己的死讯，Dean在大吵大闹以后极不情愿地接受了自己弟弟要去死的事实，又轮到Dean靠到Sam身边问他了，“Sammy，”他说，“仙女教母时间——你还有什么愿望吗?”  
Sam看着他的哥哥，Dean却没有看他，只是垂着眼，他垂着眼的模样真漂亮，Sam暗暗想着，他知道他如果说出口了他哥一定会给他一顿暴打，他想象着那个画面笑出来，Dean抬起头，莫名其妙地看着他，“你在笑什么?”  
“没什么。”Sam说，他依然笑着，“愿望?有啊。”  
“说吧——是什么？”  
Sam低下头，说：“想知道啊——不告诉你。”  
Dean咬了咬嘴唇，说：“你要死了，Sam……如果你说出来，也许我可以帮你实现。”  
Sam转头看着Dean，目光像月光一样远，一样安静。他们对视了一会，“算了吧。”Sam说。  
“可是你要死了，Sammy……有什么毕生的愿望你一定要带到坟墓里去吗？”Dean说。  
“你不会明白的，Dean。”Sam摇摇头。  
“来吧，说出来试试。”Dean说，“我可是你哥——如果有什么人你可以无条件地相信，那一定是我了。”  
Sam又笑起来，“有啤酒吗？”  
“要多少有多少。”Dean说。  
他们开了两瓶啤酒，靠在车前盖上，就像过去的无数个夜晚，他们把车停在公路边的一片草地上，这一片没有路灯，只有一点微弱的天光。  
同样是在一片黑暗之中，Sam被他的哥哥搀着走出了那座小教堂，他早有面对死亡的勇气和心理准备，可是在Dean面前，所有那些自我牺牲的准备都变成了一道虚有其表的马奇诺防线。  
Dean说我不可以失去你，于是他选择活下来。  
他们在一片黑暗之中看见天使从夜空的尽头纷纷坠落，他大脑混沌，奄奄一息，他以为世界末日就这样在他们毫无防备地时候降临了，而那些坠落的天使是笼罩着这颗小星球的天幕在渐渐坍塌。  
此刻他居然有些庆幸，他庆幸他正跟Dean臂膀贴着臂膀，近到几乎连呼吸都能相触。  
To die by your side, it’s such a heavenly way to die. *  
如果世界末日要来，Sam想，那就让他来吧。

五  
Dean和Sam回到了地堡。冰箱里还有食材，Dean给他们三个人做了晚饭。夜里Sam和Dean决定放电影。  
“要一起看吗？”Sam问Kevin，“正好放松一下。”  
他们三个开了啤酒，坐到电脑前面。  
“觉不觉得这个叫Chigurh的人长得很像老爸？”Dean评价。  
Sam笑起来，Dean也跟着笑起来。  
退休后的老警长坐在餐桌前，跟妻子谈起自己做的梦，梦里有他的父亲，他的父亲骑着马，越过了他，继续向前行进，没有只言片语。  
“当他经过时，我看到他拿着装了火种的牛角，就像过去的人们一样，而我能从透出的光线里看到角那如月光般的颜色。  
“在梦里，我知道他会继续前行——他注定是要在黑暗与寒冷之中燃起火焰的。而我知道无论我何时抵达，他都会在那里的。”  
而这时候，距离Kevin Tran的死还有不到七天。

-Fin-

*来自The Smiths


End file.
